Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Benthegame Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Eliminated #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated 1 Anonymos was on the winning team, but dropped out. Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!! Dark: WhaT? NIzzy: O.o Dark: Fine i am suppose to be a darker clone of this pixie named um Brightshine Pasta. Cards: *points at Dark* HI!!!!!!!!! *releases Dark from straight jacket* Chimmy:Sorry, guys, IDK when the challenge will be up! :( Dark:Okay oh do you guys know any pixis here because i am suppose to be a clone of one it's called or close to Brightshine Pasta? Chimmy:Oh, you mean Sunshine! ^^. Yeah, she's co-co-hosting! (XD) Dark: Sunshine? hmmm no wonder i am the dark angel of here (Dark angel: born at the same time as the pixie is the copy of it but bears no relationship or DNA to each other but the same age as it and hair color(kinda).Did i just gave out the Dark Angel thing? Chimmy:Yup! (XD) Dark-Meh,I am already got out of Demon Angel Jail so i am loose out in this place luckily they cant catch me here. Cards: I have a question Chimmy, on the rules when it says that the only guarantee that you are safe is if you win invincibility or if your team wins, but if you are the best author on the losing team, and you pick 2 authors to be put up for elimination, doesn't that mean that the best author on the losing team is safe too? Tdafan:*arrives*Hey everyone!Great to be back! NIzzy: Fan of TDA! Nice to see you!(XD FAIL) Cards: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:IDK Cards, I don't really know how this thing works yet...but I assume you would be! Tdafan:Well,hopefully I can get to the merge this season Chimmy:Well, since I'm a host, I'm not supposed to be picking favorites, but...all of you have a great shot! Tdafan:I can`t wait for the challenge! Dark: I hope there is no Harold voting this season *what you think i dont live in the human world well i live in a apartment). Tdafan:I just realized TBTDIF isn`t here.He should,he`s a great author Cards: I thought he was signed up, but he missed sign-ups. Tdafan:*high fives Cards*Whats up dude!Glad you could make it! Dark: *trying to meditate but cant concentrate* UGH! I thought this was a library why is it so loud? NIzzy: *pokes Dark* XD Tdafan:I`m gonna go unpack*goes to wherever they stay* Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Tdafan:*pokes Dark*This is better than cable!(XD) Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Let's play a game!! To play, you first state your username, and a made-up hobby!! I'll go first!! My username is Cards777, and my hobby is poking things with a stick!! (LOL XD!!!!!!) (Wizards of Waverly Place reference) Tdafan:I`m Tdafan123 and I like to eat computers(LOL) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I like visting mental hospitals. (XD) GM: I'm GM and I like pie. (XD) Tdafan:Ummm,now what? NIzzy: EVA CLOUD! *runs away* (Good times XD) GM: Let's state our username and say something we don't do. Dark: I am Dark i Write in the Death Note *Grabs both TDAfan and NIzzy and thorws them* Cards: I'm Cards777, and I don't jump off cliffs!! I don't push people off cliffs either! Or do I? (XD) GM: I'm GM and I don't do anything. (XD) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I don't do math homework XD Shane: I'm Shane and I don't do buttons, I HATE buttons. IDK why but I just do. Jason: I'm Jason and I get confused easily...wait, huh? Tdafan:*goes into Nalyds office and does prank calls*Hello,you just won a million dollars*pause*No,this isn`t Tdafan123 this is...321nafadt(XD)*pause*No,I`m not interested in any Christmas ornaments,thank you(LOL) Sunshine: *bursts out of Nalyd's epic office* FINALLY!!! I've been locked in there since the end of last season!!! (XD) Dark: Your Sunshine *bursts out laughinh* Your the pixie that i am suppose to be the Demon Angel *Laughs* Sunshine: OMG DEMON ANGEL THINGY!!! *pokes him/her repeatedly* (IDK, sorry XD) Dark: ugh your more annoying then i thought and besides do you even know what Dark Angels are there clones of pixie Tdafan:I made the best prank call! Chimmy:DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN! (XD couldn't resist) Dark: I thought thiws was a libary (WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STAR) Sunshine: *to Dark* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *pinches cheeks XD* I'm gonna call you Iggy!!! (First challenge starts tomorrow.) Dark: ugh well at least your not and Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl Tdafan:*spray paints on Nalyds wall 'YoshiPerson Wuz Her'* Sunshine: Speaking of Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl-ness, Chimmy, is Shadii-kun here??? Turnertang: Who's Shadii-kun? Tdafan:(CONF)This is my season! I am way better than i was last season,I got this Anonymos: Shadow, of course! Silly, Turnertang! Sunshine: *pokes pic* Tdafan:*shakes Nonnys hand*Hey,so sorry you lost last season(I regret mentioning that XD) Dark: (rules if an Dark angel and Pixie clones meet:The dark angel cant harm the Pixie and the pixie can use the Dark Angel -_-) Nalyd: Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED. Anyway, ready for... the first challenge? Tdafan:I`m...ready*gulps*(XD) CK11: Bring...it...on. *smirks* Sunshine: *Spongebob voice* I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, wait, I'm a host... Chimmy:Ya, Shadow IS here! He's in my room! ^^ GM: I'm working on my story. I'm on the third page! (XD) Chimmy:*jaw drops* Shane: My first challenge! I'm so excited! I'll work on it now. I hope my story will be okay. Jason: Hey NIzzy. Whats up? CK11: 2nd story! YES! (XD) Chimmy:*o.o's at the image names XD* Kenzen:I am very nervous Shane: FINALLY DONE! I hope it's good. Jason: It's funny how were all doing it tonight, when it's due by thursday. Dark: I might fix mine but meh. Kenzen:Hows mine Chimmy:*does her best not to get involve, but is still failing XD* YP: Hey, guys! I love writing! I can't wait to get into this camp! Ezekielguy: How do you guys like mine so far? Tdafan:Mine`s done! GM: Mine's done it'll be posted tomorrow my 7 page story. Tdafan:*watches a movie* Weblykinly: Hey, sorry I'm late but I'm here. CK11: *notices the absence of Nonny's story* He's probably writing it. Cards: Well, it's only Sunday, and it's due Thursday. I'm gonna finish my story tomorrow, that is if I don't have a lot of homework! CK11: I just write the story the day it is assigned to prevent homework from getting in the way. Cards: I'm trying to get my stories finished as soon as possible, because last season, I waited til' the last day or two until it was due, and I missed 3 stories last season, and that's what got me eliminated. CK11 (conf): At the beginning of last season, I counted Chimmy and Cards out. Mostly Cards because I saw Chimmy write. I still counted Cards out, but then he placed sixth. He's a good author overall. That means he'll be tough to beat. CK11: Same, but I only missed one. Cards: *goes to finish story* NIzzy: I usually finish my homework as soon as I get it, so I can spend more time writing my story over a couple of days. :D GM: My masterpiece is.... uhh *looks at it to choose* (XD) Tdafan:I personally think my story this week is better than both my stories last season CK11: Both your stories? *remembers when Tdafan technically saved him from elimination* Oh, yeah... Agreement on that. Tye: Wow, only 3 people haven't started their stories... and I'm one of them... I feel so special! =D (XD, I have started, but it's just not up here 'cuz I'm actually writing it.) Tdafan:I can`t wait for results! NIzzy: Me too. *hi-5's Tdafan* GM: The results should be soon. Tdafan:*eats some chips*I`m bored Dark: Hey TDAFAN theres a bazooka in the hosts lounge Dark:*concam* I thing i just sent a devil for a bomb Cards: I'm finished! GM: (CONF) I hope my team wins. Dark (CONF): eats a PB and J Cards: (CONF) I hope the Gophers win! Sorry Bass, but I'm cheering for my team. Last season, my team lost the first challenge, so this season, maybe my team can win the first challenge! Tdafan:I can tell it`s gonna be a close decision NIzzy: *nods* Chimmy:I think I already know which team's losing, but I can't be certain. Shane: (CONF) I really hope I don't go first. I'll be happy if my story gets a moderate review, though. Cards: I already know which team is going to win!!!! It's the team name here!!! Shane: (CONF) I hope we can we please hurry this up. The suspense is killing me! Also, I want to know the results tonight so I can write tommorow. I'm traveling tommorow and I won't be able to go online much, let alone, type for the compitition. *looks around* Now that I think about it, what's the point of a confessional? Everyone's gonna see it anyway. Shane: Sorry if I'm being rude. I'm so nervous. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs in circles* CK11: *runs up to Nalyd's office but rembers remark* Oh, yeah. *gets caught by booby trap* AAGH! A BOOBY TRAP! Harold (CONF): *somehow in confessional* He said Boobies! Producer: Wrong tape! Darn it! (XD) Tdafan:*waits for results* Tye: Hey! No waiting for results until I'm done with my story! (XD) Dark:Tye it's fair because you will get an extra day or something because tomorrow is the results. Tye: I have another couple of hours. I do my best writing after everyone in my house is asleep, anyways. I don't really know why. (XD) Anonymos: I don't think the Typing Bass need to nominate anyone, as I am dropping out of the contest. The only reason I joined was so that I could win and prove to myself that I am actually a top author. I realize now that I already am, and don't need the title to prove it. And besides, with me in the running, I don't think I would've given the new contestants a fair chance. So, to the other authors, I wish you good luck; you'll need it in this contest. Tye: *jaw drops* Anonymos: I figured I'd get a reaction or two like that... Tye: You don't need to quit! At least stay in a week or two! (XD) Anonymos: *Shrugs.* I think I made the right decision. Shane: No you didn't. I want ''to compete against you. Please don't leave. Tye: See? No one wants you to leave. Stay in the competition and have fun writing, please? Chimmy:*sighs* If that's what you want, Nonny...*mutters under breath* There goes my bet with my friend...(XD JK) Anonymos: (Sighs.) No, I think I should go. Nalyd: Guys, follow me. Dark: Well then looks like I have to step it up if i want to say and I didn't know (well then I will have to make it better). Tdafan:Nonny,don't leave!You deserve it more than me I'll tell you what NIzzy: Nonny don't leave! :'( Challenge One Okay, since this is a new season, your first challenge is to write a new season premier! We've done new Total Drama Island premiers, but this week you need to write a new Total Drama Action premier! It needs to include all fourteen of the original competitors in season two. You can do any movie genre, any prize, any elimination, as long as it makes sense. You will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, grammar, and how in-character the characters act. (Since the season one finale, not after all of the stuff in season two, so DJ doesn't have an alliance with Chef, Gwen and Trent are still dating, Harold isn't truly epic yet, etc.) The stories are due Thursday. Sunshine will judge the Gophers, Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging Nalyd: This week, I will judge the Gophers, and Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging will be done like last season (Not the score out of ten system.) Sunshine, Chimmy, you don't have to have all the reviews done at once, you could post one or two at a time if you want. Chimmy's Reviews (Bass) *'Benthegame:This story was funny in parts. For instance, I absolutely LOVED when Leshawna slapped Heather. However, PLEASE don’t use script format from now on. There were some grammar mistakes as well. *'Ezekielguy:'This story was hilarious! The random Alaskan bald man made me LOL, though it did seem a bit of a side-trip to the actual story. Poor Duncan! Unfortunatly, that’s all I have to say about it. You didn’t complete your story. *'Jason:'This story was pretty cool! Izzy was crazy, Lindsay was dumb, and everyone else seemed to be in character. Katie coming back really surprised me! However, you had some grammar mistakes. You shouldn’t put more than one individual talking in the same paragraph, which you did many times. *'Kenzen:'This was awesome! I absolutely loved everything Lindsay said, and Duncan was as awesome as ever. However, you had a ton of grammer issues. The beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, people spoke more than once in a paragraph, and so on and so on. *'NIzzy:'This story was really nice! Izzy smashing her guitar on Heather’s head was too funny! However, I’m subtracting points for eliminating Duncan. XD. JK, BTW, but I did notice that you forgot some commas in places. *'Shane:'This is just an awesome story, though I thought you were calling Harold a nerd-ette for a while XD. You gave me a new nickname for Owen, made me laugh at Lindsay and Beth, and I practically died of laughter at the Ezekiel reference. It’s funny at the rendezvous part, because I always joke with my friends about how it’s spelled. The macaroni part connects to my life as well. However, you were missing some commas, and I think you had some spelling mistakes too, ironically. * '''Tdafan: This is an OK story, but….you still had a lot of grammar mistakes. The commas seemed to be everywhere, the beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, and all in all, the story seemed a bit short. *'Tdifan:' From what I can see, it was a funny and good story....just not complete. *'Tyedye:' First of all, let me make something clear: I’m pretty sure you amazed us all by finishing your story at 12:30 in the morning. Duncan’s line about cars made me LOL, and I loved the Survivor reference. I personally liked the new voting system better than the old one. You had some slight grammar and spelling mistake, but that is inevitable when rushing. Nalyd's Reviews (Gophers) *'Anonymos '- The story started off really great, all the characters being used very well! However, the silent movie, while a unique choice, hurt the story as it really didn't have much potential. The challenge didn't ruin the story, but I don't know how much it really helped you... The story got better near the end, but I think it ended kind of weakly. Overall, everyone stayed in character which is awesome, very original, great grammar, and spelling, and this story was a pleasure to read. *'Cards777' - The beginning was a lot like the real series, specifically Justin, Beth, and Trent. I liked Lindsay missing Tyler, though. I like the challenge idea. The snowball challenge was a great idea. I wish you'd made up Christmas carols instead of existing ones, but it's fine - This isn't Total Drama Carols. The story was original and creative, but their were problems with spelling and grammar. *'COKEMAN11' - I liked the recap, very funny! Everything before the theme song was great! A girl named Matt... Awesome! The rest of the chapter's content was great, but the ending seemed a little rushed. I think that if you added some content to it, this story would be one of the best this week. *'Darkdonpatch '- Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... The grammar wasn't very good and neither was spelling. *'GM' - The plot to this was quite original and creative. I think everyone was in character. Not many notable grammar or spelling problems. *'KoopaKidJr. '- This story started out without the introduction, and I think you needed one. The rest of the story had the characters very in character. I knew you'd be good at standard format instead of script. Very creative and original. But the ending seemed rushed, as the elimination happened right at the end of the challenge. *'Turnertang' - The grammar error you usually have is ending a quote with a period. The story seemed too short and rushed to be finished. I hope you work on grammar and completeness of the story for next time. *'Weblykinly' - Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... There were grammar problems throughout. *'YoshiPerson' - Don't worry about indenting, it isn't necessary. The challenge was very well written, and very creative and very original and I really like it! Well done! And the Winner is... Nalyd: Chimmy and Sunshine, who do you think should be the winning team? Chimmy:I think the Gophers! Nalyd: I agree, so the Gophers win! (I'd wait for Sunshine, but I don't think she's on...) The best of the worst is... Tyedye! Well done Tyedye, I'll let you and the Bass talk for a while and decide who to nominate. Tdafan:*is scared*Don`t nominate me Shane: I'm a tad scared too. Tye: Alrighty, Bass, let's do this quick, simple, and in a TDI manner. Vote for one person you think should be in the bottom two, and then the two people with the most votes will be my choice. My vote goes for Tdifan. Sorry, but you didn't finish your story. Shane: Sorry, but my vote goes to Zeke. You didn't complete your story dude. I'm very sorry. Jason: Zeke. Tdafan:*sighs*This is hard but Zeke(CONF)It was hard to vote for one of my closest friends Elimination Ceremony One The Bass: *walk into the main room of the library and line up in front of Nalyd* Nalyd: Okay... Tyedye, first nominee and why. (Nonny's quit is not official until the elimination ceremony) (CONF)Kenzen:I admit i was scared I thought I was a meh author but if i go first i will admit i will be sad but i will admit i thought i did good with my story this week Tye: Tdifan. She didn't complete her story. Nalyd: Second nominee and why, please. Tye: Zeke, he also had an unfinished story. Nalyd: Okay... Tdifan, Zeke, step forward... Now, Tdifan, why do you deserve to stay? Tdifan: I think I deserve to stay because even though I don't have much time to finish stories, I still love writing and this competition has improved my writing so much! Take a look at my first couple stories on the first season, and then look at my (fraction of a) story here. Which one's better? XD Seriously. You can see how much I've improved. Also, being the runner-up of the first season and making it to the final 5 in the second season, I might have a shot at getting far this season, too. I'd really like to make it farther than last season (XD That was a fail last season), but if I don't I'll accept it and move on. *takes a bow* Nalyd: Tdifan, I can't count previous seasons in determining things... Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? (Kenzen:So everyone else is safe) (Nalyd: Unless I think somebody else should have gone...) Zeke: Well, this may not change much...But I had the whole story written down on a pad of paper. I just never had enough time to get it all down. I had schoolwork, family events, blah blah blah. Nalyd: Thank you... *pull out cell phone* Nonny, get down to the main room, I need to talk to you immediately. Anonymos: (Bursts in.) Sorry, I'm late. Nalyd: Nonny... Do you want to stay and compete, or walk out the door there. *Points to door* Anonymos: I feel it would be best for me to go, but all of my competition urges me to go on competing, I have decided to... go. Sorry to all who wanted me to stay, but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Nalyd: Well, who am I to stop you? Good-bye, Nonny. You're a good author. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Anonymos: Bus? Oh, no, I don't take the bus. (Gets dragged onto the bus.) Evidently I do... Bye, all!! Nalyd: Tdifan, Zeke, you're safe... for now... Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. NIzzy: Last time on-! Wait I'm not the host... (XD) Koops: Priceless NIzzy! Priceless!!! NIzzy: *backs away from Koops* Chimmy:I can't believe Nonny's gone, but oh well! Good luck to the rest of you! Weblykinly: After what happened yesterday, I really need to try harder and be as careful as I can. Koops: I can't believe we lost Nonny, and we won!!! NIzzy: *sigh* ... Jason: I'm nervous about the next challenge. NIzzy: Yeah... GM: NONNY IS GONE!!! NIzzy: ... Dark: Whats wrong Nizzy? YP: We won, and yet lost a player... Ironic, isn't it? Let's win, Gophers!!!!! Dark: I know YP now I think we are the Screaming Gaffers now Shane: May we please push the date back until Friday or Saturda? I won't be able to get my story up until then. I understand if you can't, though. CK11: Done. It's a continuation of a story Sprink describes as "very sweet." I'm thinking of putting the original up on the fanfic wiki as a one-shot. ... *goes to do so* Tdafan:*sighs*I can't believe Nonny quit,he probably would've won this time CK11: Yeah, and I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. Wait, no, save fourth for Turnertang. He's gotten it every time he's competed. So I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or possibly 5th if Nonny didn't quit. But I'm not suggesting I'll win...or am I? (XD) Tdafan:I know I won't win,but as long as I get to the merge,I'll be fine Cards: I don't know what I'll place this season, as long as I get my stories finished, I might do better than last season. Speaking of finishing my story, *starts story* Kenzen:Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story CK11: Husband? O.O Anyway, who likes my story? Tdafan:Haven't read it,Check out mine please CK11: It's funny. Tdafan:Mine?Anyway,yours was good.I liked it.LOL his secret gaming clan CK11: Yeah, yours is funny. I almost forgot to put that in but then I remembered his TDI Interactive Bio... Kenzen:My story is five years later CK11: Ah... Kenzen: And my story is a drama Shane: I'm finally done with mine! And I was on time! Cards: Finished! I'm bored! What do we do now? Blah, blah, blah. Pudding! Blah, blah blah. Library. *goes insane* I forgot, Bye Nonny, you were a great author! Challenge Two This week you need to write about a TDI character's holiday break! They can celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's, or Boxing Day! The stories will be judged on grammar, spelling, and creativity! We ask that you do not do a parody of a holiday story. Script stories are strictly prohibited. Stories are due Thursday! Judging Sunshine's Reviews (Bass) Chimmy's Reviews (Gophers) Nalyd's Announcement Nalyd: Due to lack of reviews, the winners were decided on which team had the most stories missing. The Gophers have 2 missing stories, while the Bass have 3. The Bass lose. You guys can talk in this section to decide which two will be nominated. I suggest you all submit two votes, and whichever two people get the most votes go up. (Just a thought XD) Tdafan:Zekey and Ben,sorry guys :/ Kenzen:I vote Zekey and Ben Sorry guys (Tdifan is a great author ind i am giving her a chance) Jason: Zeke and Ben. (Sunshine: I was just about to finish my reviews. XD Sorry, guys...) (Chimmy:Ditto with Sunshine XD) (Kenzen:Put them up still PLEASE) (Weblykinly:Me too, I want to know what to be improving on) (Dark:still put them up because most people want to see their results) Tye: Aww... no Best of the Worst? (XD) Anyways... Ben and...umm... Zeke. Although I dislike following a crowd, it is in my best decision to vote with everyone else. That, and if I vote someone else it won't count because there are already enough votes against Ben and Zeke. (XD) (Nalyd: Sunshine, Chimmy, next time post the story reviews one at a time instead of all at once, k?) Elimination Ceremony Two Typing Bass: *arrive* Nalyd: Um... *randomly picks somebody* Kenzen, who did your team pick and why? (Both nominees) Kenzen:*stands up on stage sweating *Umm..*Spotlight flashes on him* Um The Team picked Zeke and Ben we felt that Tdifan deserved a chance and the Zeke and Ben were the best choices That is all*meets team*Good luck you two Nalyd: So... you picked them because they're the best choices... not much of a reason but okay. *Zeke and Ben step forward* Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? Kenzen:No i couldn't think okay geez Zeke: I have NO reason. You should just get on with it and boot me out. I just wasn't cut out to do this because of school and stuff. Nalyd: Zeke, I agree, and it's your time to go. Remember, whenever I've read your stories where you put lots of effort, I've been amazed and impressed. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Week Three Chat Nalyd: *goes into office* Dark: Pressure is now getting to everyone! Chimmy:*sneaks into Nalyd's office, pops up behind him* Hey, Nalyd! I've got the challenge idea! Dark: *Is sitting on the bench right by Nayld's office* Sunshine: *starts singing* Everybody sing, like it's the last time you will ever sing... tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now... ''(That was "Born For This" by Paramore. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. XD) GM: *walks away and gets a pop-tart* MMMM.....strawberry....(XD) Dark: Hey Sunshine do you know where the cokes are? Nalyd: Fine, Chimmy, go post the challenge... Remember to include paragraph form, spelling, grammar, due Thursday... Dark: Nayld can I get off this bench now? Sunshine: Well, Dark... go straight for 3.5 miles, turn left, go three feet, jump off the waterfall, avoid the raphids, journey through the desert, fight off the giant epic man-eating kangaroo, and in its lair you'll find a fridge, which should have cokes in it unless I forgot to go shopping again. *long pause* Or you could just look in the fridge that's right behind you. (XD) Dark: Can you get it because Nayld told me to stay on this bench and no Diet Tye: Can you guys review the stories from last week, even though it doesn't matter anymore? Everyone wants you to. Dark: Hey Tye can you get me a soda? Tye: *tosses Dark a Coke* Dark: Hey it's Smirnoff! CK11: *comes in with Cherry Coke* mmmm... Tye: For the challenge, can we write about when they were in kindergarten? I've been thinking of a funny story involving Geoff, Trent, Duncan, and the principal's office for a while now. Chimmy:Sure, as long as it meets the requirments. Shane: If it's alright, may I do the kindergarden thingy too? Chimmy:As long as it's not a copy of Tye's. Shane: From what I just read, I highly doubt that. CK11: My story's the only one up. What do you mean? (Why should it be in paragraph form?) (Chimmy:Cause Nalyd told me to. XD) Weblykinly: Hey, Chimmy, Sunshine or Nalyd what did you like and dislike about my story, last time! I've been wondering lately. CK11: Same. (Did I do paragraph form right?) (Chimmy:I don't think I'm allowed to comment...) Turnertang: I think my story should be up today or tomorrow! Shane: Mine should be up tonight. Kenzen:Hey guys sorry team but i cant get my story up this week i hope i will be safe I will put my story up next week though Shane: It's alright. I understand. Kenzen:Thanks well it is Christmas week and i have H1N1 and so on...(Gifts, stress, headaches) Turnertang: My story is up!! Kenzen:Wish me luck guys i will need it Challenge Three For this week's challenge, you have to write about one or more TDI characters as babies/toddlers! It must be written in paragraph form, have proper spelling and grammar, and at least on TDI baby. The story must be about a typical day (Or not so typical!) in the young character's life. This story is due on Thursday, December 24. Merry Crossmas, everyone! (XD) Cards777's Story COKEMAN11's Story '(Not So) "Super" Courtney''' Courtney Telks walked into her second year of school - Junior Kindergarten. "Mommy, where are we going?" The toddler said in the backseat in her mother's Audi, heading off to Northern Ottawa Preschool. "We're going to school, Courtney, dear." Mrs. Telks told her. "But you said back in...that month what there was no more school!" Courtney pouted. "Honey..." Mrs. Telks tried to explain the concept of summer vacation to her daughter. "You said! Hmph!" Courtney cried. "Courtney, that was a time where all of the little kids have no school. You go back after that, and then after school is over in June, you get the time, and it keeps going." Mrs. Telks tried her best. "So...there's school. Then they end it...and then..." Courtney wasn't as smart as she is now...yet. But that happens around first grade. "School happens again in September." Mrs. Telks finished. "When is that?" Courtney asked, "Is it after June? When is June?" "June is when your birthday is, sweetie." Mrs. Telks explained. "Then...when's September? And what month is June?" Courtney continued on and on with questions. "January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September - which it is now - then October. Then November and December." Mrs. Telks told Courtney the order of the months. But Courtney didn't get it. "I know those are the months," Courtney explained, "but what is the order?" "That is the order, honey." Mrs. Telks confirmed. "Ohhhh...." Courtney figured it out. Mrs. Telks exhaled deeply. Courtney arrived at Northern Ottawa Preschool. Her mother got out of the car and opened Courtney's door. "We're here, Courtney! Isn't it exciting?" "Yeah!" Courtney giggled. "Now let's go!" Mrs. Telks lifted Courtney out of the car and walked her to the door that read, Junior Kindergarten - Room 7 - Ms. Rell. "Where are we going?" Courtney asked. "School," Mrs. Telks pointed to the door, "this is your classroom." Courtney walked in, but noticed her mother wasn't coming. "Come, mommy!" Courtney giggled. "Sweetie," Mrs. Telks explained, "remember that you have to be there without me." Courtney started crying. "It's okay, it's okay..." Mrs. Telks walked to the teacher, Ms. Rell. She told the teacher about Courtney's situation. After the conversation, Mrs. Telks left. Courtney cried harder, and Ms. Rell picked Courtney up. "Now what's your name, sweetie?" Courtney barely made a sound, as she was crying. "What's your name?" "Cour...ney..." Courtney just continued crying. "C'mon, you're cooler than that!" Ms. Rell tried to cheer her up. "I...am...?" Courtney stopped crying. "Yeah, you're Super Courtney!" Ms. Rell encouraged. "I'm Super Courtney! Yay!" Courtney cheered and ran off to tell the class that she was "Super Courtney." "I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney!" Courtney sang. "I have a feeling that was big mistake." Ms. Rell said to herself. At lunchtime, the lunch was carrots, rice and ham. Courtney walked up to get her lunch. "Now let's see what Super Courtney's lunch is!" Courtney obtained her lunch. "What? I can't get what everyone else gets! I'm Super Courtney! My mommy can get you in big trouble!" Courtney started crying. Ms. Rell came over. "Courtney, you see, everyone gets the same lunch. Remember the motto?" Ms. Rell asked. "You get what you get..." Courtney started. "And you don't get upset," Ms. Rell finished, "so don't get upset. You're Super Courtney! Normal girl by day, hero at night! You have to keep your identity a secret!" "Yeah!" Courtney shouted. "I have to blend in with the rest! Yeah!" Courtney went off to have lunch. "I have a feeling that was a bigger mistake than before." Ms. Rell said to herself. After school, Courtney's mom picked her up. As Mrs. Telks approached Courtney, she began to hear yelling: "I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney!" "Oh, great..." Mrs. Telks said to herself. And a year of peril, egos and multiple meeting with teachers began. THE END Darkdonpatch's Story Duncan's 1st prank On a cold cold Christmas eve 1 house was very excited except one boy was was a little bit of a pint. "Hey!" Duncan said angrily. Mom said "Hey Dun-bear (embrassing nickname for win XD) What do you want for Christmas?" Duncan said "A Super Mario game!" (Video games for babies for the win) Dad said "Well Santa got it for you." Duncan said "Santa doesn't exist well he did ,but he died a long time ago so parents just say he's real so that that the kids won't see what there going to get!" -His parents were speechless- " Mom and Dad is that true" said Cameron. Mom said "No Cici it isn't.Now Duncan go to bed now!" -So Duncan did- Dad said"How does are kid know about that?" "I don't know Greg I don't." said Mom -Then on that cold Christmas day everyone opened there gifts ,but then Duncan was angry- "I didn't get the game all I got was clothes!" Said a very angry Duncan. Mom said "Sorry ,but looks like Santa didn't get you anything." "SANTA ISN'T REAL!" Duncan said Duncan the left.but then a water balloon hit his fathers head and he looked up and see Duncan laughing like a maniac. Dad said "Hey Duncan you go to your room your grounded for the rest of the year so Duncan did. THE END (not my best work ,but at least I completed it....I wish I had more time :P) GM's Story The Life of Three Young Kids on Missions “3 kids, Trent, Duncan and DJ were a detective team and there are only in Kindergarten. Their boss, Bob was very mean and yelled at them every time they fail or pass a mission.” Here’s a video about their hardest and most evil mission.” A guy said putting a video on. “Trent!!” A male voice yelled at a little boy. “Yes?” The little boy asked the loud male voice. “Get Duncan and DJ!! It’s time for a mission!!!” The male voice yelled again. “Okay.” The little boy said. “GO!!!” The male voice yelled at Trent. “I’m going.” Trent said leaving. “Mom, can I use the phone?” Trent asked his mom. “Sure.” Trent’s mom replied picking the phone and giving it to Trent. “Thank you.” Trent said as his mom was smiling. “Okay 444-444-4444 for DJ.” Trent said pressing 4 repeatly. “Hey, Trent.” DJ’s mom picked up the phone. “Can I talk to DJ?” Trent asked DJ’s mom. “Why sure.” DJ’s mom said giving the phone to DJ. “Hello?” DJ said. “Hey I need you over here now!!!” Trent yelled into the phone. “Now for Duncan.” Trent said dialing his number. “Hey, Trent.” Duncan said into the phone. “Hey, I need you over here now!!” Trent said hanging up. At DJ’s house… “Mom!! I need to go to Trent’s house!” DJ yelled to his mom. “Okay!!” DJ’s mom yelled back. “Get in the car!!” DJ’s mom yelled at him. “I’m going!!” DJ yelled getting in the car. “Let’s roll!” DJ’s mom yelled speeding out of the driveway. At Duncan’s House… “Take me to Trent’s house!!!” Duncan yelled at his mom. “Okay!!” His mom yelled back. “I’m going to.” Duncan’s dad said getting in the car. “Okay, but be careful driving!! There’s ice on the road.” His mom said to his dad. “Let’s go already!!” Duncan shouted stopping the talking and they started to leave. Back at Trent’s House… “Where are they?” Trent asked as the doorbell rang. “Hi.” Trent said answering the door. “Hey!” Duncan said coming in the house as DJ ran up the walkway. “Wait!” DJ yelled at Trent. “Come in!” Trent said greeting DJ in the house. “Come to the headquarters.” Trent said walking to the headquarters. “Another mission.” Duncan groaned, but continued walking. “Get in here!!” The male voice yelled. “We’re coming!!” Trent yelled back at the voice walking into the headquarters. In the headquarters… “Okay you’re mission is to plow the whole neighborhood.” The captain said. “Wow, that will be pretty hard.” DJ said. “Just go! There’s only 3 streets!!” The captain yelled again. “Let’s go guys!” Trent said getting his coat and boots. “Yeah, DJ!!” Duncan yelled at DJ getting his gloves, coat and boots. “Okay, I’ll go.” DJ agreed and got his hat, gloves, coat and boots. “I’m going out there!!” Trent said walking out the door with Duncan and DJ. “It’s cold.” DJ said shivering. “It’s winter, so it’s cold.” Duncan said to DJ. “Okay here’s the plan, we all take one street.” Trent said to Duncan and DJ. “I get this plow!!” Duncan said getting in and driving his street. “I get this one!!” DJ called and got in. “Do you know how to drive?” Trent asked getting in his plow. “Of course.” DJ said driving to his street. “ I’m going.” Trent said driving to his street. At 5:00… “This is pretty hard, but I’m good at it!” Duncan said being halfway done. “I get a coldasack?” DJ groaned arriving at his street. “I’m awesome at this!” Trent said speeding through the snow. “I’m almost there.” Duncan said as he got stuck. “Oh great!” Duncan yelled starting to cry. “What’s that sound?” Trent said finishing and driving to Duncan’s street. “I-I’m stuck.” Duncan said still crying. “Here!” Trent said thinking of a plan. “Take mine and go to DJ’s street!” Trent told Duncan getting out of his plow and getting in Duncan’s. “Get in mine!” Trent yelled starting to get Duncan’s plow unstuck. “I’ll go help DJ.” Duncan said driving to DJ’s street. “ I’m almost out!” Trent said getting out and finishing plowing Duncan’s street. “Okay, DJ!”Duncan shouted arriving at his street. “I’m done already.” DJ said to Duncan. “Let’s go home then.” Duncan said driving to the headquarters. “I’m coming back!” Trent yelled driving back to the headquarters. At 8:00… “You guys are done?” The captain asked. “Yep.” Everyone said except the captain. “I’m surprised!” The captain said as the video went off. “Well, that’s the mission and the first time the captain was surprised and happy. KoopaKidJr.'s Story Owen's First Steps It was Owen's 2nd birthday, and his parents wanted to do something special for him. Owen was currently sleeping in his crib, while munching on a cookie. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OWEN!!!" his parents shouted at him. Baby Owen started to cry. "It's okay Owen, have a Fudgesicle." Owen's Mom said as she handed him a Fudgesicle to lick to stop him from crying. "Now were going to do something special today. Were going to teach how to walk." Owen's Dad said as he revealed a path with a camera by it. Owen tried to run away, but his parents set up gates so he couldn't get away. "Okay Owen, we're going to teach you how to walk like a big boy." Owen's Mom said to his baby boy. Owen's Dad set up the camera, and Owen started to take his first few steps. "He's actually walking. Come to me Owen!" Owen's Mom said to him. Owen started to talk towards his mom like she said. "Now come to me." Owen's Dad said. Owen now went to his dad. He then started to walk to the kitchen for some cookies. "He's growing up so fast, isn't he?" Owen's Dad asked his wife. "Yes! Yes he is!" Owen's Mom replied. They left the room as Owen got himself cookies to eat after an hour of learning how to walk. THE END Turnertang's Story Duncan's Playdate ''' “Now while Daddy and I go to the party you are going to stay here with a Mary and she’s bringing her daughter for you to play with.” Duncan’s Mom said as they walked out the door while Duncan sat in his crib. “Bye bye!” Duncan yelled as he beat a stuffed animal with a rattle. “I’m here Duncan!” Mary chirped as she walked in with her daughter, Gwen. “I made a wee-wee!” Duncan yelled as he wet his diaper. “Stay out of trouble while I change Duncan.” Mary said as she walked away with Duncan. “Hungry!” Gwen complained as she climbed up onto the counter and then onto the fridge. “Now I need to go get Gwen something to eat.” Mary said as she walked downstairs. “I’m bored!” Duncan complained as he climbed out the open window. “Gwen get down from there!” Mary yelled as she climbed on top of the fridge and got Gwen down. “That was fun!” Gwen laughed as Mary fell off the fridge. “Where are you Duncan?” Mary yelled as she saw Duncan from inside. “This is fun!” Duncan yelled as Mary climbed onto the ledge. “Stand still.” Mary said as she put Duncan back inside. “Rattle!” Duncan yelled happily as she hit Mary with his rattle and she fell off the ledge. “Gwen, where are you?” Mary yelled as she found Gwen playing with a light, “Put that down!” “Okay dokey!” Gwen chirped as she threw the lighter at Mary and her shirt caught on fire. “Stop, drop, and roll!” Mary yelled as she started rolling on the floor. “Turn the water off!” Mary yelled as the tub overflowed and Mary slipped on the water. “I like baths!” Duncan yelled as he ran around the house. “Put on some clothes!’ Mary yelled as she chased Duncan but tripped over Gwen. “Blanky!” Gwen chirped as she found her blanket. “That’s not a toy, Gwen!” Mary yelled as she grabbed the five pound weight before Gwen got but dropped it on her foot. “Funny!” Gwen laughed as she clapped her hands. “Stay away from the rabid raccoon!” Mary yelled as she pushed Duncan. “But I want to play with Fluffy!” Duncan cried as the raccoon but Mary. “You two better stay there because and take a nap!” Mary yelled as she dropped them in a crib, “I’ve gone to the hospital three times and gotten rabies shot!” “Not tired!” Duncan complained. “Don’t make me get the chloroform!”Mary yelled as she stomped out of the room. “Let’s go.” Gwen whispered as they climbed out of the crib. “What’s this?” Duncan asked as he picked up the fire extinguisher. “Let’s show it to Mary.” Gwen suggested as they walked to Mary. “What are you doing with that?” Mary yelled as she grabbed it from them. “Waaaaaaaaaaahh!” they both cried. “Fine you can have but just down do anything!” Mary yelled as she gave them the fire extinguisher. “What’s this?” Gwen asked as she pulled the trigger and the foam hit Mary and shot her into the wall. “We’re back!” Duncan’s Mom announced as walked into the house and saw Duncan and Gwen playing together. “What happened to you?” Duncan’s Dad asked as she saw Mary. “Nothing happened.” Mary replied sarcastically, “They were angels.” “Well here’s your pay.” Duncan’s Mom said as she handed Mary a check, “Also, are you free next Sunday?” “Sorry, I’m not.” Mary replied as she grabbed Gwen ran into the car and drove away. “Did you have fun?” Duncan’s Mom asked. “Yes!” Duncan chirped as his Mom put him in his crib. Weblykinly's Story '''Lindsay's First Day of Kindergarten It was a sunny day in Vancouver, British Columbia (a province in Canada). Lindsay awakened with her mother screaming in her ear to wake up! After all it was Lindsay's most important day in her young life, it was the first day of Kindergarten. "Do I have to go?" Lindsay questioned her mom as she got in the car. "It's your first day of Kindergarten! You'll make new friends and learn how to count and other stuff", her mom replied. "Alkite!" Lindsay said. The weather was in a very hot tempature as they arrived at Lindsay's school. After they got in, Lindsay was begging to go out. "Remember Preschool, well this is even more fun", her mom assured her. "You mean it", Lindsay said as she formed a smile on her face. "Why would I lie? Hey, Lindsay look it's your teacher Mrs. Burke" Lindsay's mom told Lindsay. "Hey, is this my new student Lindsay?" Mrs. Burke said as she heard Lindsay and her mom's conversation. "How'd you know my name, by the way it's Lindsay", Lindsay asked. "I'm good at knowing names", the teacher replied. Lindsay walked into the room to see a lot of new faces. Then, one strange, small girl walked in front of her. "Hi, what's your name?" the small girl asked. "Lindsay. What is your name?" Lindsay asked. "Martha", the small girl named martha answered. "Hello students, my name is Mrs. Burke the first thing we're doing today is counting any volunteers", the teacher told them. Lindsay raised her hand. "Lindsay" the teacher called on her. "1, a, 9, t, 6, l ,7 ,k ,d, b, p, 4, 2, o" Lindsay said proudly. "Ummm..... that was pretty good, anyone else want to count?" Mrs. Burke asked. A student that Lindsay didn't know raised their hand. "Evonne" the teacher called. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10", Evonne said mentally. "Good Job!" Mrs. Burke clapped. It was then time for recess. Lindsay walked over to play with Martha. "Hi, Marfa" Lindsay called. "Hi, Lindsay" she called back. "Do you want to go on the swing?" Lindsay asked. "Sure" Martha replied. 10 minutes later, the bell rang. (probably won't finish because of holiday, this story stinks anyways because i didn't spend a lot of time on it) YoshiPerson's Story Benthegame's Story Jason's Story Katie's a Klutz! (Comming soon...) Kenzen's Story The Tale of Toddler DJ Cant get it done this week sorry NIzzy's Story Everything has a start, even insanity... (Okay, okay I know that on TDI Interactive it says that Izzy was born mental, blah, blah, blah, however I wanted to do a story about how she went insane, so there! XD) It was a cold winter’s night, one that Isabella’s parents would never forget... A young girl ran into a room filled with beautiful, festive decorations but stopped and stood, she watched the decorations glitter and sparkle in awe. "Whoa. It’s amazing." She said as a wide grin swept across her face. A tall woman with curly red hair walked into the room and smiled at the young girl. "It looks great, doesn’t it?" She said. "Yes, it does." The girl replied. "C’mon, your Dad has the lights ready." The woman said. "Okay, mom." The young girl said as she walked outside with her mother. There was a man messing around with some lights. He smiled at the two and flicked a switch. Suddenly the whole house shone brightly with many colors almost like a rainbow of light. "Hey its little Izzy, what do you think?" The man asked. "It’s great, thanks Dad." She said with a smile. The man lifted her up onto his shoulder and smiled proudly. The three stood and watched the lights dance and flicker until...CRASH! A car had lost its grip on the icy road and started to spin out of control, it span hectically until it hit another car which was sent flying towards the family... "NO!" The woman screamed. The car had missed her by inches however Izzy and her father weren’t so lucky... (I ain't done yet! DX) Shane's Story The Beauty, the Beastella, and the ***** “Beth! Are you almost ready for your first day of school?” Beth’s mother asked. “Almost Mom, just have to finish prettying myself up!” Beth replied, Beth then came down the stairs. She was quite a sight. She had clunky glasses, her braces, A side pony tail that was really a ribbon with a few strands of hair, way too much make-up, lipstick in all the wrong places, and was wearing a girl scout uniform. “You love lovely, Beth! But where is your bow?” “Whoopsie! I forgot about it. I’ll get it right now.” Beth then walked up the stairs and found her bow on her bed. She put it on her head and looked in the mirror. Her bow was bright orange with purple dots. She said to herself, “I look astounding.” “Beth! You’re going to be late to your very first day of Pre-K! Come on down and get in the car!” “Coming mother!” Beth bolted down the stairway and got into the car. The car was absolutely hideous. It was bright pink. Many people stared at the car while it was on the road. Finally, the car drove into the parking lot and Beth got out. She went inside the building. Along her way, some of the kids laughed about her appearance. “They must be laughing because I’m so pretty. Yeah, that’s what it is.” Beth said to herself. She finally got to her classroom, room 12. As she opened the door, she saw a pretty girl with golden hair. She walked over and said, “Hi! My name is Lucinda!” “No,” a girl with black hair said, “Your name is, Lindsay.” “Oh that’s right! Thank you Helga.” Lindsay said. “It’s, Heather.” Heather reminded. “Oh yeah!” Lindsay said, “Thanks Helen.” “Whatever.” Heather then turned her attention towards Beth, “Hi there new girl, what’s your name?” “Bethany, but all my friends, and my Mommy, call Me Beth.” Beth said. “Hello there, Bethany.” Heather said. Beth looked sad at what Heather just called her. “Aren’t we friends?” Beth asked. “Sorry, forgot your name for a second, Beth.” Heather said. “Hey,” Lindsay said, “isn’t that the girl that you laughed at this morning? Calling her ugly and pig headed?” “Lindsay, I would never say anything like that to our little friend, Beth.” Heather said, “You’re totally, beautiful.” “Really?” Beth asked. “Really,” Heather said, “Like so, not.” she thought. “All right class, time for snack time! Today we have, cookies because it’s our very first day.” A woman said. “Who’s that?” Lindsay said while pointing at the teacher. “Lindsay, never point, it’s rude. My name is Mrs. Hale, the teacher.” Mrs. Hale said. “Oh! You’re Mrs. Hell, the teacher.” Lindsay said. “Lindsay May, Martin! Those words are not tolerated! I will call your parents, young lady.” Mrs. Hale screamed. Lindsay cried. “Beth. Go get me some cookies, I’m starving.” Heather bossed Beth. Beth did so and Heather greedily ate all the cookies. “Aren’t you going to share?” Beth asked. “Oh silly me, I forgot my manners. Here you go.” Heather said while giving Beth a crumb of the cookie. Beth ate it and winced, “That is so not a cookie crumb!” “Yes it is. I found it on the floor.” Heather said. “EEEEWWWWWWWWW!” Beth screamed. “Beth! Inside voices!” Mrs. Hale said. “But….” Beth was cut off by Mrs. Hale. “No ifs, ands, of buts young lady.” The class erupted in laughter. “She said butt!” a random kid yelled. “Mrs. Hale said a bad word!” said a girl. “Everyone! Mrs. Hale would never do that.” Heather said. “Thank you, Heather. Class, make, Heather, your role model.” Mrs. Hale said. She turned around and Heather stole a cookie from a little boy. “Hey, that’s mine!” the boy said. “Zip it, Trent. I’m your role model.” Heather smirked. “But that’s my cookie!” Trent cried. Mrs. Hale turned around and yelled, “What’s going on here!” “Trent stole my cookie, so I took it back.” Heather said through fake sobs. “She’s lying! I’d never do that!” Trent pleaded. “Trent Todd, Smith, to the principal’s office!” Mrs. Hale said. “But I didn’t do it! I regret nothing!” Trent yelled as he was carried to the Principal’s office. “Heather, that wasn’t very nice.” Beth said. “So what, Ugly, I got a cookie out of it.” Heather said. “I’m not ugly.” Beth said. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? You look horrible!” Heather said. Lindsay came over and said, “Hey! Belle might be ugly on the outside, but on the inside, she’s prettier then you will ever be, Harpo!” Mrs. Hale came back in the room. Beth said to her, ‘Mrs. Hale, Heather’s lying. She stole Trent’s cookie. I saw her.” “She did! I saw it too!” Lindsay said. “Oh what do you two know, Ugly and Lindsiot.” Heather retorted, she quickly covered her mouth and said, “Ops.” “MS. HEATHER NELLY, OLSEN, detention for you!” Mrs. Hale screamed. “I didn’t do anything. I promise!” Heather lied. “Yeah right, TRENT! Come back in here. You’re free to come back in the room.” Mrs. Hale said. “YAY! Good luck, Heather. You’re gonna need it.” Trent said as he walked into the room. Heather was carried out of the room while screaming. “Gather ‘round, kiddies. Time for a story.” Mrs. Hale said. “YAY!” the kids said. Beth sat next to Lindsay. This was going to be a fun year. Tdafan123's Story Eva as a Toddler,Dear God! A little girl woke up to a foggy morning,6 AM,September 1st,1998. "MOM!Where's my backpack!!"Little Eva,half asked,half yelled,well,more like 99.9% yelled. "R-R-Right here,honey",her mom hesitated,handing her her blue backpack. She grabbed it,slung it over her shoulder and stepped out the door,no words,nothing. She walked 2 houses down to a gray lightpost. Already,there were 2 kids there,one small and with orange hair,his eyes gleamed in the September sun,he smiled to Eva,who ignored the friendly gesture and looked away. The other one was a black haired girl,she was tall for 5,but smiled and said,"Hello". Eva growled,making both kids cry. "Why are you so mean?"The orange haired kid asked,crying. Eva just kept quiet and growled at the 3 other kids that came to the bus stop. Then,the bus came around the corner. It was brown,from mud stains and only bit of the bus were yellow. (In the Works) Tdifan1234's Story Tyedye's Story The boy's first day of school A group of kindergarteners were standing at a street corner, waiting for the school bus. Its was the first day of school, and most of them were nervous. Most, except for a group of three. One had a green t-shirt with a right hand on it, and black hair. Another had a black shirt with a crude skull on it, and short, black hair, that looked like he tried to dye a green mohawk in it hiself. The last boy was wearing a pink coat and a cowboy hat. The bus pulled up, and everyone got on. "You guys ready for kindergarten? Geoff?" The boy in the green shirt asked. "Dude, totally! But I heard this creepy story about the principal's office," said the boy in the pink coat. "How'd you already hear a story? We haven't even seen school yet!" The boy in the black shirt said. "Oh, be quiet, Duncan, it's called a party, maybe if you went to one once, you'd know what I'm talking about." "Oh snap!" The boy in the green shirt low-fived Geoff, while Duncan just rolled his eyes. Idiots, he thought, I'm the one that does all the dirty work. Trent has the brains, and Geoff... I just don't know about him sometimes. He laughed. The bus pulled up to the school, and the boys stepped off, as well as everyone else. "Okay guys," Trent said, not three feet away from where the bus stopped, "what teacher do you guys have? I got Mrs. Kelley." "I got Ms. George," Geoff said. "Dude, I heard she's the ugliest teacher in the whole school, no wonder she's single!" Duncan laughed, and Trent and Geoff joined in. "Hey, who's your teacher?" Geoff inquired. "I got Mrs. Wood" "Ouch, dude, she's the oldest and strictest teacher here, I heard, she's so strict, her class is right next to the principal's office!" "Eh, I've had worse." "We're in kindergarten. How have you had worse already?" "Don't question what you're unable to understand," Trent interrupted. "Heck yeah," Duncan added. "I hear ya. Now we got to get to class before we're late. After school, I'll probably have another party. Let's see how Duncan'll get out of this one!" Geoff said, and both he and Trent laughed, and all three went thier separate ways for the day. "Okay, class, welcome to kindergarten!" An elderly woman said to a group of nervous kids, "I'll be your teacher this year, Mrs. Wood." Typical teacher stuff, Duncan thought, in a week, she'll be yelling her head off. That is, if she's actually as bad as Geoff says. Doubtful. Then again, that does look like the principal's office through that door over there. Duncan was in a daze the rest of the day. It didn't matter to him, it was the first day of school. Teachers couldn't get anyone in trouble. "Welcome to kindergaten everyone! I know this is all your first day here-" a young woman was interrupted by someone raising thier hand. "Uhh, yes, what is your question?" "Well, Mrs. Kelly, it's not really a question, but more of a statement. This is not my first day here. I was held back." "How do you get held back in kindergarten?" Another boy, this one rather chubby, asked, "Although, I can't see a downside to it, you get free food!" He chuckled. This class isn't so bad so far, Trent thought, I wonder how Geoff's doing. "We're going to start off your first days at a new school right," said Geoff's teacher, "with cookies!" She pulled out a plate of cookies from under her desk. "I have some music, can I play it while we all eat?" a student asked. "Sure, we're not going to do anything important this first week. Anyone who wants to bring in anything for later days, can. As long as it doesn't explode." Best. Teacher. EVER. Later, on the bus, the boys discussed thier teachers. "Dude, I got a party!" Geoff happily told Trent and Duncan about Ms. George. "I met a cool new friend, his name's Owen. He talks about food a lot, and he's really funny," Trent said. "I took a nap," Duncan stated. "Mrs. Wood let you sleep?" Geoff asked, dumbfounded. The bus pulled up to a stop, and as Duncan got off, he said, "Who said she let me?" The bus pulled away, and the next stop came. Geoff and Trent got off, and Geoff said, "Best school day ever?" "Definitley." They both walked to thier houses, eager to see what was going to happen the next day. The end Judging Nalyd: Chimmy gets Bass, Sunshine gets Gophers. Chimmy's Reviews Benthegame: No story, no review. Jason: No story, except a title. Kenzen: Again, only a title. NIzzy:'It sounds like it would have been epic…if you had only finished. '''Shane:'IMO, this was the best story this week. Everyone was is character, and I had several LOL moments. …why did I feel attracted to Trent after this story? XD, but that's beside the point. Awesome job! 'Tdafan:'It was funny…from what I could see. You didn’t complete your story. '''Tdifan1234: No story, no review. Tye: Epic XD. Everyone was in character, and the boys seemed to be having a great time! However…the story seemed to end rather abruptly. I would have LOVED to see more! Sunshine's Reviews Sunshine: First of all, I would like to give HUGE APOLOGIES both for my lateness this week and my lack of reviews the past two weeks. I'll do my best to be better with reviews from now on! 'Cards777- '''No story, no review. '''COKEMAN11- '''This explains so much. XD Courtney is hilarious in this story, and I love how much you made her act like a real-life little kid, especially in the first paragraph where she's asking all those questions. I didn't notice any spelling or grammar issues either. However, please try to split things into different paragraphs; don't have several people speaking in one paragraph. Other than that, great job!!! '''Darkdonpatch- '''This was a pretty funny story (LOL at Dun-bear XD). Unfortunately, it's overflowing with grammar issues, usage issues, and so forth. To name a few: there were missing commas, quotation marks, periods, and other forms of punctuation in several places. The word "there" was used where it should have been "they're". Finally, things like "-His parents were speechless-" should have simply been "His parents were speechless.", rather than a heading. Keep things like this in mind in the future! '''GM- '''This was pretty cool, if a bit weird... and they didn't really seem like little kids. I like the idea of a little kid detective team/secret agent thingy, but it would have been nice (and funny XD) if you'd made it more obvious that they were little kids somehow, like maybe having their "secret base" be a playhouse made from a cardboard box or something. Also, like CK11, don't have multiple people speaking in a single paragraph. Finally, I think "coldasack" should be written "cul-de-sac". Overall, a pretty good story, except for the aforementioned issues. '''KoopaKidJr.- '''This was actually pretty cute. LOL at the fudgesicle. XD Though short, it was pretty much a complete story, and I noticed no spelling or grammar issues. However, I don't see how Owen could "run away", as you wrote, if he was learning how to walk in the story. XD Nice job overall! '''Turnertang- '''L. O. L. That was pure hilarious insanity. XD I feel so bad for that poor Mary. However, some of the events seemed a little too random, coming out of nowhere. I wish you'd either shown when all the events happened or had transistions. Also, I notice your writing seems to always use the format, "'Blah Blah,' person said/other word meaning said as actions." If you were to use different sentence structures in your writing and mix it up a bit, it would be a lot more interesting and a lot more exciting. Keep that in mind, okay? '''Weblykinly- '''What you had up of this was pretty cute. Lindsay was very in character! XD However, you had some punctuation issues. First of all, when putting commas at the end of someone speaking, the comma should be ''inside the quotation marks. Secondly, make sure that you end someone speaking with some form of punctuation, in particular a comma, question mark, or exclaimation point. I assume the mispelling of Martha as "Marfa" towards the end was intentional. XD I hope you're here next week and finish your story, as I think you can be a really great author with a little improvement. 'YoshiPerson-' No story, no review. And the winner is... Nalyd: It goes without saying that the Bass lose AGAIN and Shane is the best of the worst! Shane, take a moment here to discuss with your team who you will nominate. Tye: I say you shouldn't pick Kenzen, Jason, NIzzy, or Tdafan. They've had stories all the time except this once. Ben has missed one story, and Tdifan has missed all of them. I say you pick them. Shane: It's a bit of an honor to be BOW, I guess. About sending someone, I agree with you. I know who I'm sending, please know that this is not easy for me to type. I send, Ben and Tdifan. Dark: *setting up a prank for Nayld* ahahahahaah this is going to be so good.....*sees a note in Nayld's office and looks at it.....oh my gawd that is so corny *puts note in pocket* Chimmy:*bursts into Nalyd's office* Hey, Renn-....wait, you aren't Nalyd! Shane: Should I go get Nalyd? He's in the IRC. Dark:...................*looks at chimmy in a state of shock and look pale* uhhhhhh *runs out with out her seeing his face*. Chimmy:...who was that?! *gasps* It might have been....A MURDERER!!! *starts looking for Nalyd's body XD* Dark: Oh ****, oh man this suck I almost got eliminated man why me and my naiveness! Chimmy:*continues looking for body, ends up finding a secret picture XD* Shane: Um, guys? Should I get Nalyd? Chimmy:Ewww! *chucks picture out window XD* Dark: *walks around but sees that his ID is gone* Oh no If my ID is there then Chimmy might eliminate me! Chimmy:*trips into glue just before seeing Dark's ID XD* Dark: aw man *sees Chimmy stuck in glue and helps and grabs his ID and leaves* close one! Chimmy:NUUUU!!! THE MURDERER NEARLY GOT MEH! (XD fail) Dark: Oh and Chimmy there is no bloody Murder Nayld just at his Mcdonalds Chimmy:*gasps* YOU'RE THE MURDERER?! (XD more fail)